


pana-panahon ang pagkakataon (maibabalik ba ang kahapon?)

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cute Kids, Kids!Kaisoo, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: taken from this prompt from @Kai14Soo12Kaisoo au kung saan magkapitbahay ang kaisoo. Tapos isang araw naglalaro si Jongin at ate nya ng luto lutuan gamit halaman ng kapitbahay nila Face with hand over mouth Isang araw nahuli sila ni Kyungsoo na dapat magdidilig na ng mga halaman kaso nakita nya si Jongin na kumukuha ng mga dahon.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	pana-panahon ang pagkakataon (maibabalik ba ang kahapon?)

**Author's Note:**

> para kay nicole dahil au niya ito! wahaha! hoy nicole wag ka mag-xpect kase i'm sure hindi ganito expectation mo kaso ayun pag nagsusulat ako walang plano plano on the spot tas eto voila ang naging ending! hahaha
> 
> enjoy naman ako isulat. sorry di ko na inedit kase tamad ako mag edit ng sarili kong gawa. sana maenjoy mo ito at kayo na ring readers ko!
> 
> dahil twitter anniversary ko ngayon, heto ang alay ko para sa inyo!!

Samu’t saring mga halaman ang nakatanim sa harap ng bahay nila Kyungsoo. Mula sa santan, gumamela, sampaguita, orchids at mayabong na mga dahon ng rosas.

Maaga kung magising ang batang si Kyungsoo dahil masayang-masaya siya tuwing pinapanood ang kanyang ina na magdilig ng halaman.

Hawak pa nga ni Kyungsoo kadalasan ang Pororo stuffed toy niya na di lang niya kayakap matulog, kundi kasa-kasama rin niya sa bahay san man siya pumunta. Syempre, hindi kasama tuwing nagbabanyo.

Alas-siyete ng umaga at nagniningning ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. Pano kasi at heto’t tila nagkikislapan ang mga halaman nila ngayong nasisinagan ito ng sikat ng araw sa umaga.

Pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ay nasa isang fairytale tuloy siya.

Kaya’t habang nagdidilig ang kanyang ina at nakikipagkwentuhan ito sa mga kapitbahay na panay ang puri sa ganda ng maliit nilang hardin sa harap ng kanilang maliit na bahay, kau-kausap ni Kyungsoo ang stuffed toy. 

“ _ Pwororo _ tingnan mo oh ganda ng halaman ni mama ko.” Sabay pakita sa laruan ang mayabong nilang mga pananim.

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo pagkatapos at nanatili sa pwesto.

Ganito si Kyungsoo kadalasan tuwing umaga. Nagmamasid, nanonood, at pinupuri ng mga kapitbahay tuwing siya’y nakikita sa ubod ng kakyutan niya.

Hanggang sa isang araw, lumukso lalo ang puso ni Kyungsoo nang sabihan siya ng kanyang ina:

“Kyungsoo, ‘nak, lika, gusto mo ba subukan magdiig ng halaman?”

Sa sobrang tuwa, mabilis siyang lumapit sa ina, dala-dala pa rin ang kanyang Pororo stuffed toy.

“Iwan mo muna si Pororo, nak. Baka siya mabasa.” Utos ng kanyang ina na agad din niyang sinunod.

Nilapag niya ang stuffed toy sa sala sa loob at bumalik sa labas.

“Ito ‘nak, sige dilig ka.” 

Binigay sa kanya ng ina ang sprinkler na nagpapaalala kay Kyungsoo sa shower head nila sa banyo.

Magaan lamang ang watering can at sinubok niyang diligan ang paso nila ng puti na rosas.

Nang tumulo na ang tubig sa maliliit nitong mga butas, labis ang tuwa ni Kyungsoo. Tumingala siya sa ina at pinakitaan niya ito ng matingkad na ngiti.

“Mama, pwede na po ako  _ magdwilig _ .” Cute na cute na sabi ni Kyungsoo na siyang sinuklian ng ina ng magkatulad na pusong ngiti.

Matapos ang araw, hindi pa rin makalimutan ni Kyungsoo ang saya niya na nakapagdilig na rin siya sa wakas ng mga halaman nila.

Pakiramdam niya ay big boy na siya at maaasahan na ng kanyang ina sa pagdidilig. Parang magic pa rin na hinayaan siya magdilig kaya sobra-sobra ang kaisyahan na nadarama niya ngayon.

Simula non, naatasan na si Kyungsoo magdilig sa umaga.

Tuwing napapadaan ang mga kapitbahay ay todo puri ang mga ito sa kanya kung gano siya kasipag.

Nahihiya man si Kyungsoo sa mga papuring natatanggap at tuwing siya ay nadadaanan ng iba na nagdidilig, hindi ito naging hadlang sa kanya para huminto. Bagkus, lalong nag-umapoy ang hilig niya sa pagdidilig ng mga halaman at sa pagmasid sa mga ito.

Minsan nga ay uupo pa si Kyungsoo sa harap ng mga halaman nila at papanoorin lang niya.

May mga panahon din nabibighani siya sa mga suso na gumagapang sa lupa at gulat naman sa isang beses na nakakita siya ng berdeng uod sa dahon ng rosas nila.

Natakot si Kyungsoo sa mga oras na iyon dahil sa berdeng uod, pero ang sabi ng ina niya sa kanya, mabuting uod naman iyon. At nang sundan ito ng ina ng “magiging butterfly yan, nak.” lalong nabighani si Kyungsoo. Napapalakpak pa sa tuwa at sinabing gusto niyang makita na maging ganap na paru-paro ang nasabing uod.

Sa araw-araw na paggising sa umaga ni Kyungsoo at pagdidilig, araw-araw din niyang binantayan ang uod na kumain ng mga dahon nila.

“ _ Pwororo _ , tingnan mo yung Caterpie, eat na siya ng dahon.” Natutuwang sabi niya sa stuffed toy nang biglang tawagin siya mula sa loob ng kanyang ina.

Caterpie. Pangalan ng Pokemon na sinabi sa kanya ng kanyang kuya matapos niya ikwento rito ang tungkol sa uod. Kaya’t yun na rin ang pinangtawag ni Kyungsoo sa berdeng nilalang. 

“Kyungsoo, kain na muna!”

“Opo!” Sagot niya sabay tingin pabalik sa uod na binabantayan. “Caterpie, kain muna ako. Bye bye muna!” bitbit ang kanyang maliit na silya, pumasok na siya sa loob ng kanilang bahay.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Pagsapit ng hapon at nang magising si Kyungsoo mula sa siesta ay dumiretso siya sa kanilang terrace para silipin si Caterpie.

Ngunit hindi pa nakakatuntong sa terrace ay may mga pagbulong na siyang narinig kaya’t agad siya umakyat roon at siya’y napasinghap nang makita niya ang isang batang babae at lalaki na pumipitas ng halaman nila.

Umusok ang ilong ni Kyungsoo, nagsalubong ang mga kilay, ngumuso, sabay sigaw, “Mama may namimitas ng halaman po!”

Nang marinig siya ng dalawang bata, napasinghap rin ang mga ito, ngunit mas nabahala si Kyungsoo sa narinig nang sumigaw ang batang babae 

“Jongin, may uod!”

Bulalas ni Kyungsoo, “Caterpie!”

Sa gulat ng batang lalaki sa uod, natumba ito sa kalsada.

Agad nakalabas si Kyungsoo at buong tapang na nilapitan ang dalawang bata. Ang dalawang butas ng ilong niya’y nanlalaki.

“Bakit kayo namimitas ng dahon ng halaman namin--”

“Jongin, takbo!” Udyok ng nakakatandang babae, pero hindi kumilos si Jongin sa sakit ng pwet niya sa kanyang pagbagsak.

Pero natigilan rin naman si Kyungsoo nang makita ang berdeng uod na pinoprotektahan na nakahilata na sa kalsada.

“Caterpie!”

Mangiyak-ngiyak si Kyungsoo sa sinapit ng uod na hindi na makagapang dahil nakatihaya.

Hindi niya alam kung pano tutulungan ang nasabing uod. Ayaw naman niya itong hawakan dahil aaminin na niya na medyo nandidiri pa siya at natatakot at ang tanging kaya lang niya gawin ay ang tingnan ito.

“Pag si Caterpie ko hindi naging  _ butterfwy _ ! Susumbong ko kayo sa Papa ko!” Panakot niya sa dalawang bata.

“Kyungsoo, anong nangyari?!” Pagkadating ng ina niya sa labas, napatayo bigla ang batang si Jongin dala ng takot at tumakbo na sila ng kanyang kasama papalayo dala-dala ang mga napitas nilang dahon.

“Mama! Si Caterpie po!” Paiyak na sabi ni Kyungsoo habang nanatili sa pwestong nakaupo.

“Di pa naman siya patay, anak.” Walang kaarte-arte’t dinampot lang ito ng kanyang ina at binalik muli sa halamanan nila.

Nanunubig ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo habang nakakapit sa bestida ng ina.

“Di po siya mamamatay, Mama?”

“Hindi anak. Tingnan mo, gumagalaw na ulit siya.”

Pagtingin ni Kyungsoo sa uod, gumagapang na nga muli ito kaya naman nagningning na naman ang kanyang mga mata sa tuwa at nabaon na sa limot ang pangamba.

Pero di pa rin niya mapapatawad ang mga bata na nagpahamak kay Caterpie.

“Mama, may nagpitas po sa halaman natin kaya po muntik na po mamatay si Caterpie!” Sumbong niya sa ina na napabuntong-hininga na lang.

“Hayaan mo na anak. Pag nahuli ko sila, pagsasabihan ko sila.”

“Opo, Mama. Tapos po babantayan ko po maigi si Caterpie para po di po siya mamatay at maging magandang  _ butterfwy! _ ”

Kinusot ng ina ang buhok ng anak gamit ang malinis nitong kamay, tuwang-tuwa sa napaka-cute niyang anak.

* * *

Sa sumunod na araw, bantay sarado na si Kyungsoo sa halaman nila.

Lagi siyang lumilingon sa kanan kaliwa niya dahil baka nariyan na naman ang dalawang bata para pitasin ang halaman nila.

Hawak si Pororo habang nagbabantay at nang makita niya si Caterpie na sumilip mula sa ilalim ng dahon, nagliwanag ang kanyang mukha sa tuwa na makita na buhay na buhay pa rin nga kinagigiliwang uod.

“Caterpie!”

Ngunit sa mga sandali ring iyon, nakarinig siya ng yabag ng mga paa. Paglingon niya sa kanan ay nakatayo na sa tabi niya ang bata na nagpahamak kay Caterpie.

Agad napatayo si Kyungsoo at hinarangan ang halamanan nila. Si Pororo, nakabitin sa paghawak niya.

“Bawal pumitas dito!” Sabi niya sa bata na di makatingin sa kanya nang diretso at panay nguso. “Bakit di ka umaalis? Gusto mo sumbong kita sa Mama ko?!” Panankot niya sa bata na mas naging epektibo dahil hinarap na siya nito maigi at winagayway ang mga kamay.

“Hindi! Hindi! Di na ako mamimitas. Si ate lang gusto mamitas kasi gagamitin niya sa lutu-lutuan niya.” Paliwanag ng batang si Jongin na biglang napayuko at nalungkot. “G-Gusto ko lang din makita yung butterfly na sabi mo.”

Ikiniling ni Kyungsoo ang ulo at kumindat. “Gusto mo makita si Caterpie?”

Tumango nang mabilis si Jongin. “Buhay pa ba siya?”

Nakaharang lang si Kyungsoo sa harap ni Jongin pero ilang segundo rin ay binaba na niya ang kanyang mga kamay at tumango sa bata.

“Buhay pa.”

“Kelan siya magiging butterfly?”

“Di ko alam.”

Lumapit si Jongin sa halaman at napasinghap sa pagkamangha nang makita ang cute na si Caterpie.

“Woah. Kumakain siya ng dahon!”

Lumapit na rin si Kyungsoo at sabay na nilang pinanood ang uod.

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo. “Gutom na si Caterpie!”

“Di ba niya uubusin halaman niyo?”

“Baka hindi kasi mabubusog si Caterpie.”

Humagikgik si Jongin at sumang-ayon kay Kyungsoo.

“Bata, ano pangalan mo?”

“Kyungsoo. Ikaw bata?”

“Jongin!”

“Jongin!” Magiliw na tawag ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. “Huwag mo na kunin ulit si Caterpie ah!”

“Proise, di na.” Patuloy na hagikgik ni Jongin na ikinalaki naman ng ngiti ni Kyungsoo.

Kaya simula nun, naging madalas na sila magkasama para bantayan si Caterpie at hintayin ito maging isang ganap na paru-paro.

  
  


-

  
  


Ngunit isang araw…

“Jongin! Jongin! Nawawala si Caterpie!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo sa paparating pa lang na kaibigan.

Mabilis na tumakbo si Jongin sa kanya, lubos ang pag-aalala.

“Asa na si Caterpie?! Ba’t siya nawala?”

Umiling si Kyungsoo. “Di ko alam! Kaninang umaga andyan pa siya tas ngayon wala na!”

Hinanap muli ng magkaibigan ang uod ngunit wala na talaga ang munting si Caterpie kahit saan sulok ng mga butas butas na dahon na kinain nito. Kahit sa lupa ay walang bahid ni Caterpie.

Liban na lang sa isang bagay.

“Kyungsoo, ano yan?” Turo ni Jongin sa tila supot na nakasabit sa isang sanga ng halaman na pinagtatambayan ni Caterpie.

Tiningnan maigi ni Kyungsoo ang tinuro ng kaibigan ngunit kahit anong isipin niya ay hindi siya makakuha ng sagot. 

“Di ko alam kung ano yan.”

“Sundutin natin!”

“Wag!” Pigil ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“Bakit?”

“Kamukha niya si Caterpie.”

Nagtinginan silang dalawa ng buong pag-aalala at sabay na sinabi.

“Patay na si Caterpie!!”

* * *

Sinabi nila ang munting impormasyon na ito sa nanay ni Kyungsoo. Nang suriin ng nakatatanda ang itsura ni Caterpie, kabado ang dalawa sa tabi lalo na si Jongin.

“Kyungsoo, pano pala kung nagkasakit si Caterpie dahil sa akin? Di na siya magiging paru-paro.” Malungkot na sabi ni Jongin samantalang napayuko na lang si Kyungsoo, malungkot. Pakiramdam niya kasi ay hindi siya naging mabuting tagapagbantay ni Caterpie kaya ngayon, namatay na ito.

“Kyungsoo, Jongin,” tawag ng nanay sa kanila. Tumingala silang dalawa rito at hinintay ang sasabihin nito sa kanila. “Mga anak, akala niyo ba patay na yung caterpillar?”

“Mama, patay na po siya di ba po? Di na po siya nagalaw.” 

Hinaplos ng ina ang buhok ng anak at ngumiti sa kainosentehan nito. “Di pa anak. Kaya siya ganyan, kasi magiging paru-paro na siya.”

Nagulat ang dalawang bata.

“Di pa po patay si Caterpie?!”   
  


“Talaga po?!”

Tumango ang ina. “Hindi pa. Ang tawag sa kanya ngayon ay cocoon. Kaya bantayan niyo siya maigi malay niyo ipakita niya sa inyo kung pano siya maging isang butterfly.”

“Woah!” 

At nangintab na muli ang mga mata ng dalawang paslit.

Sila ay nagtinginan at nagkangitian, mga mata’y nanliliit sa tuwa.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Sa mga sumunod na araw, kasama na rin ni Kyungsoo si Jongin tuwing umaga na abangan si Caterpie maging paru-paro.

Sa katunayan, hindi sanay si Jongin gumising ng maaga pero nagawa niya ito ng ilang araw para sa kapana-panabik na transformation ni Caterpie.

Routine na ng dalawang bata na matapos magdilig ng halaman ay ipupwesto na nila ang maliliit nilang mga silya sa harap ng mga halaman. 

Kung hindi sila kumakain ng pandesal at Zesto na mango flavor, sila naman ay nagkukwentuhan tungkol sa mga paborito nilang mga palabas sa TV. O di kaya nama’y naglalaro sila ng mga laruan nilang galing sa Mcdo o Jollibee.

Sa ikalimang araw ng pagbabantay nila kay Caterpie na nanatiling nakabitin lamang at nag-iba na ang kulay, napatanong si Jongin.

“Lagi mo na lang dala yan si Pororo mo. Di mo ba siya pwede iwan sa loob ng bahay niyo?”

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo. “Yaw ko nga. Malulungkot lang siya dun sa kwarto wala siya kasama. Tsaka baby ko siya. Siya lang kalaro ko kasi ayaw na daw ni Mama ng baby. Di na ako magkakaron ng kapatid. Di naman ako nilalaro ni Kuya kasi matanda na siya. Ikaw? May baby ba kayo sa inyo?”

Ngumuso rin si Jongin at hindi na nagtanong pa tungkol sa bitbit na Pororo stuffed toy lagi ni Kyungsoo. “Wala. ako na yung baby sabi nila.”

“Nye, di ka naman na baby. Big boy ka na kaya.”

Tumawa na lang si Jongin at napatingin kay Caterpie.

At sa segundong nilingon niya si Caterpie, may napansin si Jongin.

“Gumagalaw si Caterpie!”

Napatayo sila sa inuupuan at tiningnan maigi si Caterpie na gumagalaw.

Nagtinginan muli ang dalawa sabay balik ng atensyon sa binabantayan.

Halos masubsob na sila sa kakatitig hanggang sa gulat nila, lumabas bigla ang galamay ni Caterpie at unti-unting lumalabas na ito sa supot niya.

Manghang-mangha si Jongin at Kyungsoo sa nasaksihan lalo na nang lumabas na nang tuluyan si Caterpie na hindi na ngayon isang uod, kundi isang ganap na paru-paro na.

Malapadd ang ngiti ng dalawang bata.

“Caterpie! Caterpie!”

“Ang ganda niya!” Sabi ni Jongin.

Nang wumagayway ang makulay nitong mga pakpak ay nagpalakpakan ang dalawang bata sa tuwa hanggang sa lumipad-lipad na si Caterpie dala ang nakakahalinang ganda ng sarili.

“Caterpie!!” Tawag nilang dalawa sa paru-paro na masaya nilang sinundan saan man ito lumapag.

Ngunit nang habulin nila ito sa huling pagkakataon, lumipad na papalayo ang paru-paro sa kanila.

“Caterpie…” Malungkot na bulong ni Kyungsoo sa nilalang na napalapit sa kanya sa ilang araw na binantayan niya ito.

Nang di napapansin, tumulo na ang luha ni Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo ba’t ka umiyak?!” 

“Kasi wala na si Caterpie. Iniwan na niya tayo.” Punas niya sa matatabang luha na pumapatak sa maganda niyang mga mata.

“Tahan na. Wag na iyak.” Alo ni Jongin sa kaibigan, himas-himas ang likod ni Kyungsoo.

Nakinig naman si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at tumingin sa kalaro. “Tingin mo, babalik pa kaya si Caterpie?”

Nagkibit-balikat si Jongin. “Di ko alam. Pero wag ka na iiyak ulit ah?” Nguso ni Jongin, malungkot siya na umiyak si Kyungsoo sa pag-alis ni Caterpie.

Suminghot-singhot si Kyungsoo at hinigpitan ang hawak kay Pororo sabay tango. Tumingin siya sunod sa bughaw na langit. “Bye bye, Caterpie.” Bulong niya sa hangin bago kumapit sa braso ni Jongin at ngumiti. “Di na ako iiyak.”

Humagikgik pabalik si Jongin. “Gusto mo punta ka sa bahay namin? Sali tayo kina ate maglutu-lutuan?”

“Mn!” Sabik na sagot ni Kyungsoo bago sila pumasok sa loob ng bahay nila para ikwento sa ina ang paglipad ni Caterpie bilang isang paru-paro at para na rin makapagpaalam na pupunta siya kina Jongin para doon maglaro.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Epilogue**

  
  
  


_ Rizal Park, August 13, 2019 _

  
  


Mataas ang sikat ng araw sa parke sa Maynila.

Picture dito, picture doon. Ayan ang gawain ni Jongin bilang isang freelance photographer kung saan samu’t-saring mga bagay, lugar at kung anu-ano panginteresanteng bagay ang kinukuhanan niya ng litrato para iupload sa internet.

Isa niya itong sideline kung saan kabi-kabilang book publishings sa bansa ang kumo-contact sa kanya para bilhin ang kanyang mga larawan sa malaking halaga.

Naka-leave siya sa trabaho sa araw na iyon para magliwaliw at dinala niya ang sarili sa Rizal Park.

Isa pa, marami na siyang litratong nakuha nang magtungo sa Quiapo Church. Uuwi na sana siya pero nang madaanan niya ang Rizal Park, nagkaron siya bigla ng pagnanais na bumaba at suyurin ang malaking parke.

Kaunti ang tao sa parke marahil dahil araw ng Miyerkules kung saan karamihan ay nasa trabaho o di kaya naman ay nasa eskwelahan. Ngunit kahit ganun ay may mga dumadayo pa rin sa parke na para bang araw lang ng Linggo. May mga pamilyang nagpipicnic, mga magkasintahang magkahawak kamay na naglalakad, at mga grupo ng mga estudyante na marahil ay kakatapos lang ng klase at doon naisipang tumambay muna.

Lahat ng nakita at nadaanan ni Jongin, halos lahat ng iyon ay kinuhaan niya ng litrato.

Pero siya’y nahinto nang makakita siya ng paru-paro na nagpaalala sa kanya mula sa nakaraan.

Ilang taon na rin ang lumipas nang magkahiwalay sila ng kalaro. Maiksing panahon lamang kasi ang tinagal nila sa lugar na iyon kaya nagkahiwalay sila ng kaibigang llimot na niya ang pangalan tanda ng mahabang panahon.

Pero nang dahil sa paru-paro, sa mga halamang nakikita, ang kaibigang ito ang lagi niyang naaalala sa mga ito.

_ Ahh, kamusta na kaya siya? _

Naisipan niya tuloy na sundan ang paru-paro at kunan ito ng litrato. Hinabol niya ito gaya na lang ng ginawa niya at ng kaibigan sa binantayang caterpillar noon na pinanood nilang maging isang paru-paro.

Pero sa hindi inaasahan, pumatong ang nasabing paru-paro sa isang lalaking naka itim na cap, puting shirt at itim na shorts na nakaupo malapit sa fountain na may yakap na brown na backpack.

Lumapag lang naman ang paru-paro sa kamay ng lalaking ito.

Dahil dito, napalunon si Jongin at hindi alam ang gagawin lalo na’t nakalapit na siya sa lalaki.

Ngunit sa ngiting sumilay sa labi ng estrangherong lalaking ito, pakiramdam niya ibinalik siya sa nakaraan.

Tumingala ang lalaki sa kanya.

Lumipad ang paru-paro.

At ang tanging naiwan na lang ay ang pamilyaridad na naramdaman nila mula sa isa’t-isa.

Ang pamilyaridad ng nakaraan noong mga bata pa lang sila.

**Author's Note:**

> comment naman kayo dyan mga ka-jagibabes! DI NA AKO BUSY SA WORK KAYA BACK ON TRACK NA AKO SA PAGKAKALAT!!!! HAPPY TWT ANNIVERSARY SA AKIN YESSSS DI AKO NAGDELETE I'M SO STRONG!!!!!


End file.
